


I'll show you mine if you show me yours

by TrashFictionCollective



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFictionCollective/pseuds/TrashFictionCollective
Summary: The appearance of a phone box and mysterious woman was odd to say the least. But Luna was used to odd, and in this instance she found it very much to her liking.TLDR; Luna swears off apples forever
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	I'll show you mine if you show me yours

People had called Luna strange all her life, but personally Luna disagreed. It wasn't her fault that strange things existed and were so darn _interesting_. There she was pottering around her garden when she noticed a disturbance. Well to be fair, it wasn't that she noticed a disturbance, it was that the nargles seemed to be a little more agitated than usual, swirling around her sunglasses and tickling her ears. They led her down past the boundaries of her fences, to the old dried up river on the north edge of the property. From there she got out her myriad spectrometer, and was in the process of surveying the surrounding (the nargles were going absolutely crazy at this point, buzzing about like a bunch of demented flies). She was disrupted however, by a woman walking around with a wand in her hand.  
  
She skipped down, waving enthusiastically to the woman. "Hello stranger, are you an angel?"

The woman looked up, obviously puzzled. "What?" she asked in her British accent. She was what Luna assumed a muggle from the suburbs would sound like.

"Are you an angel? Because it looks like you've fallen from heaven." Luna peered closely, examining the woman from all angles. "And look at this, is this a telephone box? Why I've seen these before, I've even used one" she exclaimed proudly, taking out her wand and prodding the machine.  
  
"Oh you have a sonic screwdriver too?" The brunette woman was clearly surprised raising hers. A light emitted from the tip. 

Luna raised her arm, "Lumos". 

Their two wands met as one, showering sparks through the evening air. Luna smiled, and although the stranger seemed wary, and confused, she seemed to be unable to stop herself from smiling as well. 

What followed next was a barrage of questions. 

"What's your name? I'm Luna"

"They call me the Doctor."

"The Doctor? Does that make you a healer?" 

"Not exactly." The Doctor brushed her hair from her face, "May I see your...?" Her words trailed off and she motioned to Luna's wand. Luna swished her wand up out of reach playfully. 

"Wellll..." she rolled out the word on her tongue, eyes looking off to the side playfully, "I'm not supposed to let just anyone touch my wand. A hag I met in the Leaky Cauldron told me. Apparently I should only let my soulmate touch it."

"Oh" said the Doctor, an inexplicable moment of disappointment flashing through her body. "Well in that case, perhaps I can just look at it a little closer."  
Luna laughed softly and tapped her wand against the Doctor's hand, "It's okay. You can hold it. I don't mind." But there was a blush on her cheeks as she said this. The Doctor cautiously held up the wand, inspecting it from hilt to tip. 

"This is like nothing I've ever seen" she breathed, "It's extraordinary, and... organic."

"All the best things are organic" piped in Luna. "The trees, the earth, the thestrals, friends." She spun in the night breeze, the wind lifting the hem of her cloak and moonlight illuminating her silvery hair. "You know, the hag also told me when I'd meet my soulmate. She said that my soulmate would have an aura to her. A blue aura." 

"A blue aura?"

"Mmm hmm." agreed Luna noncommittally, then changed the topic by reaching out to the strange silver wand. "Can I touch yours?"

The doctor was reluctant, but something in her told her to trust this strange, beautiful woman in front of her. "Well I suppose it's only fair." She handed her primary tool over to the stranger, feeling vulnerable but somehow comfortable. Her eyes followed the way that Luna's fingers moulded around the implement, noting how they seemed curiously calloused and stained with muddied colour.

Luna gave it a wave. "Nothing. This is like no wand I've ever seen."

"Well it's not a wand. It's a screwdriver."

Luna laughed. "I've never heard of a screwdriver!"

"Well I've never heard of a wand before. Not a real one."

"I suppose we are quite strange to each other aren't we?"

"Strange indeed." laughed the Doctor. "But pleasant."

"That is exactly how I feel! I don't know how you ended up here, but I don't suppose you'd like to join me for dinner? I've got pillibugs on."

The Doctor hesitated, it was a very sudden offer from a stranger, but she found herself wanting to go along with this lively woman. She nodded. 

"Excellent" Luna beamed, pulling the doctor along, "And did you know, Miss Doctor, that you have a rather nice aura."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's the most extraordinary shade of blue."


End file.
